


Eraverse

by Lord_Robbie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Eva wasn't all alone in the Mirrorverse....at least not at first
Relationships: Eva McCulloch/Iris West, Eva McCulloch/Joslyn Jackam, Eva McCulloch/Nora West-Allen, Eva McCulloch/Spencer Young
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	Eraverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Watching her bastard husband move on hurt. There was no other word for it. It was a hurtful betrayal from which Eva was not sure that she would ever overcome. The mirror world was empty of life. She didn't need to eat....she barely slept. There was no-one to talk to. 5 years she had suffered in this terrible place. There seemed to be no way to escape. Another attempt left her feeling tired and burnt. "Ouch, that looks nasty!" Eva turned around to see three completely naked women looking back at her. There was a waterfall behind them. "It's finally happened, hasn't it? Oh god, I'm crazy!" The lightly tanned girl in the middle smiled before dropped to her knees. Before Eva could talk; she felt an incredible feeling between her legs. She was barely able to gasp, it felt so incredible. It was long, stiff and it was travelling deep inside her. She managed to look down and see the grinning girl, kissing the folds of her very exposed vagina. She wasn't even wearing a bra.

One of the other nude women began typing something....on a phone. The text seemed to sear into her brain. "You will squirt like a fountain!" And how she did it. She tried to keep her legs crossed, but an unwanted ticklish sensation at the back of her thighs forced her to keep them open. Her eyes rolled back before she felt a delightful sensation across her cheeks into her rosebud. It made her buck even harder; before her legs gave way and she felt to the floor. The third girl of Oriental expression grinned, holding what looked like some kind of wand. "Girls like to be shocked in the ass!" The lightly tanned girl rose, exposing her white teeth to Eva. "That was fun. We will come back...for you!" She turned, exposing cheeks that brought envy from peaches from their exquisite roundness. She took the other two girls hands as they walked through the waterfall, sashaing their rears to Eva, who licked her lips. Unsteadily Eva managed to get to her feet. Could she finally have company and even....freedom? Eva tried to walk through the waterfall, but got nowhere. A second attempt and the waterfall left. Her clothes were on a chair. She sighed as she dressed. "It must have been a sexy illusion or day dream!" she concluded.

Despite her orgasms; there was no indication of wetness on the chair nor on the panties themselves. She couldn't even smell anything on her fingers. Heck, they weren't even sticky. She must have daydreamed those amazing orgasms! "Would you like some more?" It was the lightly tanned girl. Eva stared at her, fearful of another torturous mirage. She reached out and touched the girl's face. She leaned into the touch, resting her face against Eva's hand. She was young, mid twenties; Eva suspected. Her hair was brown...with tinges of red. She wasn't very tall at all. Eva suspected she was only 150-155 cms. No more than 5 Imperial feet at best. But she felt so real....and Eva was so alone. "H-How?" The girl smiled at her. "The realm of non-existence or the Eraverse for those who have been erased has a forest for those who are same sex inclined. I was erased from the timeline recently. So were the versions of my two sexy companions: Joss and Spencer. Sadly, you cannot join us....but we can visit you so that you are not alone. At least for a little while." "Why only a little while? I want you to stay permanently!" "I am afraid, it does not work like that. For now, I can ease your loneliness a little. If you wish." Eva dropped her panties in response.

Eva swore to herself that she would never wear clothes again; if she could feel like this all the time. Her new friends' tongue moved like a viper; twisting and turning inside her. Her hands seemed to vibrate as they massaged her wiggling tush.


End file.
